Zoids: Hi yami no ken
by Ginsenshi
Summary: Years after the war of planet Zi ended and after defeating of the DeathSaurer for a 2nd time and the Guardian Force’s win over Hails, Van Flyheight and Fiona are together. But after going in search of more of Fiona’s memiores, Van find a blade that ma
1. Chapter 1: In search of memories

Zoids  
Hi yami no ken   
Author: Ginsenshi  
Co-author/Editor: Anubis Himura  
Started on: 6/23/2004 12:09 AM-Finished on:  
Home page:   
E-mail:   
Rated: PG-13  
Genre(s): Action, Adventure, Romance

Zoids

Sword of firey darkness

* * *

I don't own Zoids  
  
Summary: Years after the war of planet Zi ended and after defeating the Death Saurer for a 2nd time and the Guardian Force's win over Hiltz, Van Flyheight and Fiona are together. But after going in search of more of Fiona's memories, Van finds a blade that may have belonged to his father. Could it hold a dark past of it's own and a darker side of the Flyheight family? Please read and review.  
  
Italic type is thinking or under breathe speaking  
  
Chapter 1: In search of memories  
  
Zoidian ruins near New Helic City, "Are we there yet?" asks a boy in his mid 20s with spiky black hair. 

"All most Van, jeez we just started." Says a girl also in her mid 20s with yellowish hair.

They arrive at the main chamber of the ruins,

"The same markings here too." Van says looking it the wall.

"Here too." Fiona says as she points to another wall, "Nothing here as well." Fiona says in a sad voice.

"Don't worry Fiona we'll find something. I hope." Van says as he goes digging in the sand, "Wait I did find something." Van says. "Zeke!" he shouts as a robotic like silver organiod appears.

"Arrryay." Zeke growls.

"Hey buddy." Van says.

"Zeke can you take us out of here please?" Fiona asks.

"Array." Zeke growls. Zeke takes Van and Fiona out of the ruins.  
  
Outside,

"Nothing." Fiona says.

"Yeah, but I did find something." Van says as he pulls something out of his bagpack.  
  
"What is it?" Fiona asks.

"A sword or maybe a dagger." Van says.

"Let me take a look at that kid." Says an old man.

"Doctor D?" Fiona and Van ask.

"Yes hi there you two." Dr. D says, "It is..." he begins.

"Yes...?" Van says.

"...I have no idea." Dr. D finishes. Van hits the ground on Dr.D's answer.

"ARRGRR, then why take a look at it old man?!" asks a brown haired man in about his mid 30s.

"Irvine?" Van asks. "Yup hi yeah Van, Fiona." He says.

"Hey you forget about me?" asks a girl of about 30 or so. "Moonbay you too?" Van asks with a confused looked.

"Yup hi ya." Moonbay says. Van gives a small chuckle as he walks out of the ruins and towards his old friends.  
  
"Hmm, so you know what this thing is?" Van asks Irvine.

"Same answer as the old man no clue." Irvine says.

"Auhh." Van sighs. "What's wrong Van?" Fiona asks as she kisses Van on the cheek. "Hmm? I don't know, something doesn't feel right." Van says.

"Like what Van?" Fiona asks.

"Something..." Van says, "Like I've seen this blade somewhere before." Van says.

"Where?" Fiona asks.

"My father, err in my father's hands." Van says.

"Well in any case we should go do some research on it maybe its a zoidian weapon." Fiona says.

"Okay." Van says as he and Fiona get into the blade Liger, "To the Red River Base." Van says as he points to the east.

"Uh Van it to the west." Fiona says.

"Oh." Van says, "Well to the west then." Van says.


	2. Chapter 2: Research at the Red River Bas

Chapter 2: Research at the Red River

Base At Red river base,

"Ah hello Van, Fiona." Captain Hermin says.

"Captain sir." Van says as he walks into the base.

"So why are you here Van?" Captain Hermin asks.

"Fiona and me found something in the ruins near New Helic City do you think you can help find out what it and maybe tell us what it is?" Van asks.

"Sure thing, Flyheight." Captain Hermin says as he takes the blade from Van.  
  
A few hours later,

"Well Van we have something on this mystery blade of yours." Captain Hermin says. "What that Hermin?" Van asks. "It belong to your father and well that's all." Captain Hermin says. "So I did see it before but why was it in those Zoidian Ruins?" Van asks aloud.  
  
"Your father was a soldier in the New Helic City army Van, So maybe he dropped it somehow." Captain Hermin says.

"Maybe but dad wasn't one to lose stuff." Van says, "Well thank you Captain Hermin and good-bye." Van says as he and Fiona walk out to the Blade Liger.

Van and Fiona hop up and into Liger, "Well good-bye Captain Hermin." Van says again. "Hai sayonara Flyheight-san Yes good-bye Mr.Flyheight)." Captain Hermin says as Van, Fiona, Zeke and the Blade Liger head for the Yami-rado base in the east.  
  
Hours later at the Yami-rado base,

"This is Captain Flyheight, may I enter?" Van asks over a calm link to a guard.

"Sir, yes sir opening main gate." Says a guard as he opens the gate. Van and everyone enters.  
  
Inside the base,

"Captain Flyheight. SIR!" says Thomas.

"Thomas." Van says.

"Oh Mis. Fiona." Thomas says with a redish blush.

"So Van why are you here?" Thomas asks.

"I wanna speak to Lin." Van says.

"Master Lin is out right now." Thomas says.

"Where is he?" Van asks.

"Out." Thomas says.

"Okay we'll wait." Van says.

"You? Here?" Thomas says.

"Yup that a problem Thomas?" Van asks. "Uh... um... No sir." Thomas says.

"Hey Fiona I think Thomas still likes you." Van says. "So Van? I don't like him, like I like you." Fiona says.

"Yeah I know." Van says with a bit of a blush.

Someone enters, "Thomas! Who are these kids and 'what' are they doing here?" the person asks.

"This is..." Thomas begins.

"I'm..." Van begins.

"You're leaving right now kids." The person says.

"But..." Van says, as he is thrown out of the base and gets the door shut in his face.  
  
"Shimatta desu (DAMNIT!)!" Van shouts at the door.

"Van calm down just call the base over your link." Fiona says.

"Oh right." Van says as he touches the calm link on his ear, "This is Captain Flyheight please open the gate" Van says.

"Sir why are you out there?" the same guard from before asks.

"Some lady thrown me out Li." Van says.

"Mis.Takako by my guess sir, opening gate now." Li says as he opens the gate. "Domou arigatou (Thank you very much)." Van says as he and Fiona enter.  
  
Inside,

"What why are you back kids?" Takako asks.

"I'm Captain Flyheight." Van says.

"Yeah right, Captain Flyheight's no kid." Takako says.

Thomas enters, "Ma'am he's Captain Flyheight." Thomas says.

"W-what he the great hero who defeated the DeathSaurer?!!!" Takako asks.

"Yes hard to believe isn't it?" Thomas asks.

"Yes that very hard to believe." Takako says.

"Of course ma'am." Thomas says as he leaves.

"So your Flyheight?" Takako asks.

"Yes I am." Van says. "Who the girl?" Takako asks, "o koibito ka (your girlfriend)?" Takako asks. "No, my wife." Van answers.

"Aa gomen ne Flyheight-san (Oh I'm sorry Ms. Flyheight)." Takako apologizes. "Desu wa hai (It's okay)." Fiona says.


	3. Chapter 3: Van’s rivals Reese and Ravens...

Chapter 3: Van's rivals; Reese and Ravens' return  
  
"So he found some kind of blade, huh?" Raven asks himself.

"AGG." Shadow growls.

"Calm down Shadow, you and I will get our revenge." Raven says. Although they thought of Van and Zeke as their greatest rivals, they still held some respect for Van and his abilities.  
  
"Quite a predicament your in here is it kid? I think that now it is time to end this." Someone says to a blue haired woman.

"No it's you who in a predicament sir." Reese says, "Specula!" Reese shouts. Suddenly, Specula appears out of nowhere and Reese gets on her back as they takes off.

"Who the hell was that?!" the man asks himself.

"So you're here as well Reese?" a dark haired boy of about 20 asks. "Yes, I am Raven." Reese says.

"Hmm, so have you seen Hiltz?" Raven asks.

"Not for a year." Reese says. "Hmm, of course." Raven mumbles.

Back with Van, Fiona, and Zeke,

"Auhh." Van sighs.

"What's wrong now Van?" Fiona asks.

"This blade of dad's." Van answers.

"Auhh, I see Van." Fiona says back.

Van suddenly kisses Fiona, "Mmm." Fiona moans. This last for what seem like hours, but ends as the need to breathe gets the better of them.

"What was that for Van?" Fiona says with a blush across her cheeks. "What I can't kiss the only girl for me?" Van asks.

"Um... yes." Fiona says.

"Aawwrrr." Zeke growls in a cute roar.  
  
"Hey quiet." Van says as he kisses Fiona on the cheek.  
  
"Van?" Fiona says as after a moment.

"Yeah?" Van asks.

"It them, its Raven and Reese there near." Fiona says.

Lovely blonde hair, Crimson eyes of Fiona looked at Van.

"Aru kami, oh my god, you look good." Van says as he kisses Fiona. "Van please." Fiona says. "What?" Van asks.

"LOOK!" Fiona shouts as a zoid comes at them.

"WHAT THE...HELL?" Van asks. As a vid-screen pops up, "Van." Says a cold voice.

"RAVEN!!!" Van shouts.

"Ah so you remember? I'm touched Van." Raven says.

"Shut it and tell me what you want!" Van shouts.

"Want? What gave you the idea I want something Van?" Raven asks. "Hmm, well let's see, um... YOU COMING OUT OF NOWHERE AND ATTACKING ME AND FIONA!" Van shouts.

"Hehehe, gomen ne (I'm sorry)." Raven hisses.

"Watashi yarou (You bastard)!" Van shouts.

"Pa-plaese Van, cursing me out isn't going to win this fight." Raven shouts.

"Hmm, ZEKE!" Van shouts, Zeke fuses with the blade Liger. "GRRR!" Zeke growls.

"Let's show him what a team's about buddy." Van says, as he, Zeke and Liger charge at it Raven, but Raven dodges.

"SHIMATTADESU ke (Damnit!)" Van shouts.

"Van on our right!" Fiona shouts.

"Got it Fiona, Blade attack!" Van shouts.

"Shimatta (Damn)." Raven shouts, "I will win VAN!" Raven shouts. "Shut it and fight!" Van shouts back.

"FINE... charged particle gun power up and FIRE!!!!!!!" Raven shouts.

"Not this again." Van says as he tries to dodge but gets most of the Liger hit. "SHIT!" Van says as he gets up off the controls, "Hey Fiona you okay?" Van asks.

"Fine, you?" Fiona asks.

"I ...ahh... broke my arm again." Van says.

"Okay... that's it Raven! You can hurt me or my friends BUT not my husband!" Fiona shouts as she and the Blade Liger attacks Raven.  
  
"WHAT???? NO!!!!!!!!!" Raven shouts  
  
Later,

"Why did you attack us Raven?" Van asks.

"Uh-dah Van you're my rival." Raven says.

"Yeah, but 'why' did you attack us?" Van asks again.

"That thing on your belt." Raven says pointing at Dan Flyheight's blade.

"My dad's blade, why?" Van asks.

"Reese wants it for something and so do I." Raven says.


End file.
